Three Men with Lacie
by whynotsocks000
Summary: What Jack Vessalius, Glen Baskerville, and Oswald Baskerville think about their dear Lacie. Rated T because I'm me. I DONT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONESHOT! sort of has couples but doesnt. just read it please!


Three Men with Lacie

Pandora Hearts is my all time favorite manga! Lacie is so cool I just had to write about her. Enjoy please! ONESHOT!

**Jack**

How can I start? Lacie is my everything. She's my sun, moon, stars, clouds, sky, god! No, that's not fair; Lacie isn't just god, she has to be Lacie. It doesn't matter what I become as long as Lacie is there to praise me afterwards. To her I will always be real. I will never be the fake "Jack Vessalius" that I show to the world; in front of her I will always be just Jack, the boring boy with the boring name.

I go to her like a dog to its master. I will bring toys and fetch items. I will roll around and desperately try to please her. If she praises me I will wag my tail, if she scolds me I will change for her, and if she reacts by only giving me a glance and a smile before turning around and talking to someone else, I will be satisfied. As long as Lacie is there and sees me and I can see her I am happy.

She will cheat of course. No, that's not right, she isn't cheating on me because she doesn't belong to me. She'll never see me as important enough to be cheating on me. Glen didn't lie when he said she was a fickle girl. She always goes off and brings to her house a little pet that she can dote on, rescue, and the throw away. I am the same, but it's okay because Lacie acknowledged me; she knew my name! Beat that you other pets. Our Lacie puts me above you! I'm the preferred pet, the favorite even.

Lacie is my goal. She cannot be the angel because she was the one that tainted the devil, but she is my goal. The driving force for me. The means to my madness. My carefree, beautiful, absolutely crazy, tainted, unreachable, precious, irreplaceable Lacie.

**Glen**

Lacie huh? She's a good girl. Ah geez, okay then I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else. I might like her a little more than I should. Hehe now don't tell okay? I didn't mean for it to happen really. It just sort of did. Somewhere between watching her grow up and knowing she was going to die, I fell for her. Hard not to really, she's such a fun girl to be around. He brother's a stiff, but her? She's something special. I knew I shouldn't have, she was doomed for death. This love went downhill the second it happened, but that girl makes it hard to pull away.

I hate it when she brings pets home. Jealousy, you see, is an ugly spectacle. I know it doesn't seem rational, but really? Me? Rational? I would never let it show, but when Jack showed up I was mad beyond words so I just laughed. He had everything I didn't, including, above all, the ability to love Lacie freely. Her pickiness is lovable though.

She's so cute too; did you know she remembers my birthday? She never fails to give me a gift too. That girl has her cute points too, but she has the temper of a mad bull. She is wild and ladylike rolled into one dangerous little package, and when she fights it just takes my breath away. She's so maddenly gorgeous when she dances in blood. She makes things that you know you're supposed to reject seem like heaven. I'll admit I've3 stopped fighting against her. Does that mean I've lost?

**Oswald**

My sister is my sister. She is my little sister. I see her for everything she is. Strong, independent, tentative, cute, fickle, intelligent, beautiful, unafraid, carefree, careless, emotional, and cute (yes I said cute twice). It is after all my job to observe. I is not my job, however, to search desperately for her when she runs off on a "trip" and have virtually no sleep for months on end! It is also no where in the job description that I have to chase away all those tenacious (and possible dangerous) "pets" of hers. It isn't my job at all, but I do it. I'm her older brother, and she is my CUTE little sister. It is the least I can do.

I couldn't provide Lacie with much happiness when it was just us. In fact, without Glen she might not have been able to have any! I thought I did my best though, until Jack came. He took her faster than I could blink. I felt like the father giving away his little girl every time I led Jack to Lacie's room. I hardly ever get annoyed, but this irked me. No matter what she was my sister, and I didn't like Jack butting in and taking her.

Lacie is my little sister. I know her like the back of my hand. I love everything about her. I'm the person she cries to when a nightmare happens and runs to for permission to go to the theater. I scold her for misbehaving, and take her out to lunch every Sunday. She is MY sister. I wouldn't hurt her. Glen seems determined otherwise though; I wonder why. He and Lacie seem to be in an alliance. They have a secret. Hmmm I should keep a lookout for that Glen, he's no good for Lacie.

**Ok please rate and review. Give me your thoughts please! Thank you for reading. Bye!**


End file.
